DJ Turn The Magic On
by ITeraPrince
Summary: The second ball will surely be a memorable one, no doubt. A Funny One Shot.


DJ Turn The Magic On

Disclaimer: All rights to the song 'DJ Got Us Falling in Love" belong to their rightful owners, as well as J.K. Rowling for Harry Potter.

A year after the Yule Ball, there was another ball that was held within Hogwarts. Mainly due to the success of the first ball, students and staff both agreed to make it a yearly celebration of the holidays and what they stood for. Fleets of young witches were squealing at the chance of being princesses for a night in their many years of school, the boys were delighted to put those dancing skills they learned for the yule ball to good use having no more pressure to represent the school in the face of the TriWizard tournament.

But one person wasn't feeling as jolly or excited as everyone else was and that person was none other than Harry Potter. The savior of the wizarding world to be and an incredibly oblivious boy like all the rest, he had planned to go with Hermione his long term best friend and girlfriend but things got complicated. Two weeks before the ball, Harry stayed in the castle to hang out with Ron while Hermione went dress shopping with the girls. Everything seemed normal until Cho appeared out of nowhere asking to speak to Harry alone, Ron sensed something was off with her avoiding eye contact with anyone else but Harry.

Harry felt sympathetic to the girl having just lost Cedric the year before, he agreed to talk to her and she led the both of them into an empty classroom where she closed the door behind them. Harry looked around the room trying to deduct a reason why he was there, Cho pulled out two cups and told him that she appreciated him for doing all he could to save Cedric back in the maze. Harry smiled sadly at her and then they toasted to Cedric drinking the liquid in the cup. Harry instantly felt weird and his body seemed to move without his control, Hermione happened to walk by when she heard his voice and went to investigate. What she saw haunted her for the coming weeks and seemingly broke it off with Harry, having put all this effort into going to the ball Hermione went with another date ignoring Harry's pleas.

Ron watched this go on for days, wondering if he should step in and do something. Harry and Hermione started dating after saving Sirius as they both contemplated on how much they needed each other. Ron was hurt at first for sure but he found that being single meant he was free to do whatever he wanted without anyone but his mother's opinions to please. Besides Harry was quite persistent and so was Hermione but not in the way that he wants, so Ron prepared just in case he was to step in. He found Cho and practically locked her somewhere and interrogated her to find the truth. It turns out that she gave in to peer pressure from her fellow Ravenclaw girls who continuously teased her at having a shot with Harry Potter and letting it go to waste.

On the night of the ball, Hermione walked down the stairs and locked eyes with Harry. His heart tore clenching his chest like a fist at the sight of her beauty, but she just sighed to herself before joining her lady friends down to the ball. Harry was to arrive later allowing Hermione to have a fun time before he talked to her once more. He walked through the Great Hall doors with his hands in his pockets feeling the need to find Hermione and talk to her as soon as possible. Looking around for a bit he saw her near the dance floor and the punch table.

Harry licked his lips pacing towards her; she had a smile on her face looking the other way at Ginny who was dancing with Justin Flechy. "Hermione we need to talk." her face seemed to drop at the sound of his voice, turning her she looked defensively at him "Harry there's nothing to talk about." as if secretly adding don't ruin this night for me, that he didn't want to do. "Yes there is, Cho drugged me how many times do I have to tell you that. What I did I had no control over." He took her hands in his trying to show her through his thumb caressing her hand that he still cared for her.

Hermione could feel herself close to tears "Harry, I can't… I can't right now. My date is waiting for me…" she quickly walks away from him breaking lose from his hand. Harry watched her and stomped at the floor angrily "Mione…" biting his lip to stop any more frustration Harry made his way to the bar that had a barrier to stop any underage drinkers but Harry was already legal. The bartender asked him what he wanted and Harry ordered a scotch to numb himself from fuming.

"Damn that was brutal mate." Came a familiar voice beside him, turning Harry saw that it was Fred looking sympathetically at him with a hint of a smirk. Harry was glaring at Hermione and her date from across the room "Yeah tell me what's new…" Fred smiled seeing how Harry was too distracted to notice him putting something in his drink that Fred knew it was just what the doctor ordered "Here bro, you'll need this."

"Gladly." Harry said reluctant to check instead he just took a big swig of his drink and instantly felt his worries fade and everything seemed to narrow down to what he wanted to concentrate on while at the same time giving him a lot of courage to do whatever. The feeling was so good Harry took another swig before leaving the stool, his eyes burning with determination "Excuse me Fred; I need to win my woman back."

Harry walked triumphantly with his head high as if in a march; walking past Seamus who was in charge of the music Harry lifted his wand playing a specific song of his choice. The energized beat of 'DJ Got Us Falling In Love' by Usher started playing making Harry walk with a new found swagger. He made his way in front of Hermione sitting on her chair, she looked oddly at him "Harry what are you doing?" was all she could say before Harry started singing and dancing.

"So we back in the club, Get that bodies rocking from side to side (side to side)" Harry sung swaying his hips from one side to the other in sync with the words. Many girls started wooing from the background as Harry continued; Hermione could feel her face burn at the sight of him keeping eye contact with her. "Thank God the week is done, I feel like a zombie gone back to life (back to life)" by now everyone else started to get into it, clapping to the beat as they watched Harry Potter rule the dance floor.

"Hands up, and suddenly we all got our hands up, no control of my body." He sung having lifted his hands into the air before returning it to closely graze his vest causing many girls to swoon and a few to faint. Harry loosened his tie before dangerously taking steps towards Hermione with the full intent of having her join him on the dance floor "Ain't I seen you before?" his piercing eyes seemed to hypnotize her as she felt helpless complying by allowing his to lift her up by the hand walking slowly back to the dance floor "I think I remember those eyes, eyes, eyes, eyes" he said pointing to her eyes making her blush madly.

At the other side of the room, Ron sat with Neville and Dean looking oddly at the show their friend was putting on. Ron asked out loud "What's going on with Harry…" both with worry and confusion, "Hey guys…" Ron turned to see his brother join them from the side "Hey Fred." he said happily quickly returning his attention to the show that was happening on the dance floor. Fred wanted to help Harry knowing the side effects of the portion he poured into his drink but he had no idea Harry would act this way, he swallowed hard and spoke "I think I put a little too much." Ron looked questioningly at his brother "What are you talking about?"

Harry and Hermione's dancing started to draw a crowd that joined in near them, Hermione was in utter turmoil. She wanted to desperately to stay mad at Harry but at the moment how he was making her feel incredible his eyes set fire to her body, an indescribable electricity ran through her as they continued to dance to the song. A smile never left her face as she raised her hands high mimicking a zombie walk the same as Harry and the others.

"Keep downing drinks like there's no tomorrow there's just right now, now, now, now, now, now" Harry earned a laugh from Hermione when he kicked his feet back and forth while mimicking taking shots with his hands. "Gonna set the roof on fire, gonna burn this motherfucker down, down, down, down, down, down." Everyone shrugged their shoulders while kneeling to every down that was sung.

Harry spun towards Hermione taking her hands within his lifting them to their eyes which locked once more "Hands up, when the music drops, we both put our hands up" Hermione felt herself give into the lust that built up till that point, grabbing Harry roughly pulling him towards her singing. "Put your hands on my body, swear I seen you before." She forcefully put his hands on her hips, Harry smiled knowing he had just won her back; she winked at him before singing once more "I think I remember those eyes, eyes, eyes, eyes"

Everyone continued to cheer and dance having a great time dancing to the song. Ron was having enough watching instead of being there, so he stood and made his way over to Lavender taking her by the hand to the dance floor beside Harry and Hermione. Ginny giggled and pulled Neville and Dean with her to join their friends." Cause baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again, Yeah, baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again!"

Dumbledore looked on from where the staff was, he had been quietly tapping his foot to the music and had a desire to join his students. The headmaster leaned over to McGonagall and told her "Minerva take note of this song, I would like to examine it further." Minerva smiled knowing quite well what he meant "Of course, Albus." The headmaster gave a small laugh, smiling at the thought of the fun night he was about to have.

"Gonna get you right, cause baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again." Hermione wrapped her arms around Harry's neck and once the music stopped she kissed him passionately on the dance floor. Earning a chorus of wolf whistles and cheers, Harry pulled away laughing while Hermione bit her lip having missed kissing Harry. Turning to Seamus he raised his fist high and called out to him "Yeah, thank you DJ."


End file.
